Love in Motion Round 3
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Pairing Challenge 1. Triad: Regulus/Lily/James 2. Fem: Fleur/Tonks 3. Het: Luna/Fred 4. Slash: Remus/Sirius 5. Marauder: Lucius/Narcissa
1. Love Over Hate

Triad: Regulus/Lily/James

* * *

Submission for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

Assignment #3 Arithmancy Task 2: Write about a person who changes their mind about something after a fortune-telling.

 **Love Over Hate**

* * *

The fortune teller's shop was dark and cramped, and Regulus nearly bumped his head on the low ceiling. Wind chimes made of a curious mixture of metal, bone and feathers clanged as he brushed past them, and a shiver crept up his spine. The shelves were loaded with all sorts of wares; crystal balls, tarot cards and several cracked tea cups, along with a variety of teas. Regulus strode past them all, and waited by the desk. He'd been drawn toward the shop, and hadn't been able to bring himself to walk past without going in.

A young woman bustled out of a back room, hidden behind a pile of books that she dumped beside the till. She was pretty, with long auburn hair and wide green eyes and she gasped when she caught sight of him.

"Oh - shit," she muttered. "And I don't even have the costume on." She grimaced at him. "Here to hear your fortune, are you?"

"Costume?" Regulus asked, intrigued.

The girl rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wand, she was transformed into the image of a Romanian traveller, headscarf, heavy makeup and jewellery galore, the exact image of what he'd expect a fortune teller to look like.

"Ah. I preferred you before," he said with a chuckle.

"Welcome to Madam Elena's Emporium, Fortune Telling and Fate Reading for those uncertain of their futures… but you can just call me Lily," she said, and with a flick of a wand removed the glamour.

"Regulus Black."

Lily's eyes twinkled. "Oh handsome, I know. Now, come along, take a seat."

She led him into the backroom, a study of sorts with bookshelves lining the walls, and they sat opposite each other in two plush armchairs.

"Now, hold out your hand."

Regulus wordlessly offered it to her. Lily eyed it, then him and then, without touching it, began drawing patterns on his palm with her wand, the wood smooth and ticklish against his skin.

"Hmm… well, if you get that tattoo you've been thinking about, you'll be dead within the year," she said, quite cheerfully. Regulus' jaw dropped. "And I'd avoid lakes for the rest of your life. Reconciling with your brother will lead you to true love, not with him, hopefully, and reconnecting with an old school friend will bring you only bitterness."

Lily looked up, and grinned, but there was a strange edge in her eyes. "That'll be five galleons, at least for you, seeing as you can afford it, hot stuff."

Regulus blinked at her. "Right," he croaked. He stared at Lily, and she gazed back, brow arched.

"JAMES!" Lily bellowed when he continued to stare. "HOT CHOCOLATE."

An interminable amount of time later, a man tumbled down a staircase he'd not noticed before, bearing three steaming mugs. Regulus was force-fed the sweet drink, to his disgust, but had to admit that that it brought him back to his senses.

"Dead!" he exclaimed. "What?"

Lily shrugged. "I can only tell you what the future tells me."

"Oh Lily," the man, presumably James, said with a sigh. He was handsome, with messy dark hair and hazel eyes hidden behind spectacles. "You can't just go around telling people they're going to die."

Lily glared at the man, who winced. "Come on love, you know it."

"Oh, fine." Lily huffed. "Perhaps I was a bit abrupt."

"I have to go," Regulus said, and fished five galleons out of his wallet, placing them onto the table with shaking hands. He scrambled to his feet, and raced out of the door, swearing never to return.

* * *

"Reggie?" Sirius' eyes were wide, his jaw gaping. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Sirius had run away from home the year Regulus had started Hogwarts – the same year that Sirius had graduated, and Regulus hadn't seen him since. Now, he was standing on his doorstep, having managed to wrangle the address out of Cissa, who knew everything about everyone, especially when concerning family.

"I…" Words failed him. "I…"

Sirius arched a brow. He was handsome as ever, although the crow's feet that crinkled in the corners of his eyes hinted at the time that had passed. "Well, I suppose you better come in."

Regulus stumbled in through the doorway, embarrassingly grateful to not have been turned away.

"Mum wants me to take the Dark Mark," he said, once they were both seated, an untouched cup of tea before him.

Sirius had just taken a sip, and promptly choked on it. "What?" he gasped around coughs. "Is she fucking barmy?"

Regulus admitted to himself, for the first time, that perhaps she was. Even Cissa disapproved of the Dark Lord, and Lucius' association with him.

"They're saying he's actually killing people! His political opponents! You get caught with that Mark, you're going to jail, and when you're out, you'll have no job prospects. The Malfoys have been losing business, and fast, ever since the rumours about Lucius and the Dark Lord started circulating, and they're not the only one."

Regulus gulped. "I refused," he whispered. "She kicked me out."

Sirius froze mid-rant. "Oh. Oh Reggie – I'm so sorry." Regulus was embraced in his first proper hug in years, and he shook with the warmth of it. "You need somewhere to stay? I've got just the place. My best mate, Prongs, he and his wife have got a spare room. They'd love to have you."

Regulus pressed his face into Sirius' shoulder. "Yes please," he mumbled. Sirius rubbed his back in a strangely soothing manner, and he didn't let go until Regulus reluctantly pulled away.

"I've got to get to work, I'm afraid," Sirius said, looking genuinely apologetic. "But I'll write Prongs a note that you can give him."

He scribbled on a piece of parchment, and shoved it into an envelope. Regulus tucked it into his pocket, and joined Sirius by the fireplace.

Sirius grinned encouragingly, and took a handful of floo powder. "Ready? I'll pop over once I'm back, see how you're settling in."

Regulus took a breath to calm himself, and smiled weakly. "Ready."

"Madam Elena's Emporium," Sirius called, and shoved him through.

"What!" Regulus screeched, and tumbled out the other side, to land at Lily's feet.

"Up you get," Lily said, beaming. "I'm so proud of you!"

They were in the same room where Regulus had had his palm read so peculiarly. James was hovering over him, looking anxious, and tentatively excited. Regulus stood, and brushed himself off, glancing around warily.

"Why didn't you say that you knew my brother?"

"What?" James was blinking with confusion.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Because I wanted you to make your own decision, of course." She snatched Sirius' letter out of his pocket, and handed it to James. "Read that, darling."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Regulus asked, bewildered, as she ushered him up the stairs and onto a sofa. The flat above was tastefully decorated, and was much brighter lit than the shop below.

"Because you're our soulmate," Lily said, as if it was obvious. "We've been waiting for you for a while. I'm so glad you've chosen love, over hate."

"She hasn't stopped going on about it," James added. He was smiling, and joined them on the sofa.

Lily took one of his hands, and their skin began glowing silver. Regulus stared at it in shocked fascination. When James took the other, and extended his spare to Lily, all three of them glowed gold. Regulus shivered with delight when they both put their arms around him, and relaxed, allowing the bond to join their souls together. With the two of them holding him, he felt as he'd been completed in a way that he'd never known to miss. Their hands were warm where they were touching him, fingers interlinked with his own. It was strange, unnatural, but Regulus couldn't find himself resenting it, because he'd never felt so safe in his entire life. He had soulmates, two of them. It was almost too brilliant to believe.

"How do you know?" he whispered. Lily tilted her head so that it was rested on his shoulder.

"I Saw it," she said. "Years ago. Had to wait for you to come to us of your own free will, of course."

"I'm bloody glad that you did," James added.

Regulus smiled, and knew he'd made the right decision.

* * *

 _Word Count: 1394_

Initially this was going to be on the edge of a bit naughty, but then somehow it became a soulmate!AU. *shrugs* I blame last month when that was pretty much all I wrote.


	2. Change

Fem: Fleur/Tonks

* * *

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

Celtic Challenge: Deirdre of the Sorrows

Prompts used:

· (genre) romance

· characters: any pair from the light and dark side

· Bonus review for using Rabastan Lestrange and/or Fleur Delacour

· soulmate!AU

Writing Challenge

A Year in Entertainment: September 1990 Movie: Goodfellas - (AU) Mafia

AU of the Week: Bodyguard!AU

 **Change**

* * *

Traced over the pale skin and blue veins of Fleur's left wrist was δ; lowercase delta, the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. When bored, lonely or upset, she would trace the curves of the symbol, as it was a promise of someone made just for her, with a matching mark, and harmony in their souls.

Today was one such day. Her father had been viciously cruel to a man who had crossed him, crucios tossed about like candy, and the man's wife punished as well. All it made Fleur want to do was find peace in another's company. Bill had broken up with her a few months back when he'd found his own soulmate. Fleur was no longer heart broken, but she did miss the comfort of another holding her in their arms.

Someone cleared their throat. Fleur glanced up, and arched a brow. It was Tonks, her assigned bodyguard. She had dark curly hair, at least today – her natural appearance – matched with silver eyes, and was standing to attention, hands by her side, close enough to draw her wand in an instant, should she need to.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Tonks shifted awkwardly, obviously aware that by asking the question, she was overstepping the bounds that Fleur's father had set for her.

"Well enough," Fleur said. She threw herself onto the chaise longue, a hand draped over her forehead, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Why must he be like that? Why?"

Tonks didn't answer, and Fleur hadn't expected her to. After all, it wouldn't do for her to comment on her employer's behaviour, no matter how detestable it was.

"What did that poor woman ever do to him? Marrying one of daddy's enemies shouldn't be a death sentence."

"If you say so, ma'am," Tonks said, sounding sceptical and rightly so. After all, Fleur's father did often execute entire households if the Head of the family went against his word.

A tear trickled down Fleur's cheek. No matter how many times she was forced to watch someone be murdered, she couldn't help but hate it. She refused to become callous, for death to become common place, unremarkable, but the agony of watching someone die and knowing that they didn't deserve it was unbearable.

A gentle hand landed upon her shoulder. Through blurry eyes she peered up into Tonks' concerned face, a tissue extended toward her that the bodyguard must have conjured.

"You can apparate, can't you? Take me away from here, please," Fleur begged, using the tissue to dab away her tears. She vanished it with a flick of her wand once she was done.

When Tonks didn't answer, Fleur glanced up. Tonks was staring at her, jaw dropped, eyes wide with surprise. Fleur followed her gaze, and blushed when she realised that she'd left off her cuff, and that her soulmark was exposed for all to see.

"Sorry," she said, and pulled down her sleeve.

"No – " Tonk croaked, and grabbed her wrist. Fleur flinched with surprise, but Tonks didn't release her. "Your mark…"

"Tonks!" Fleur snapped. The woman shivered, letting go, then wrenched down her own cuff to expose her wrist.

There it was. The matching mark. Delta, the symbol of change. All of a sudden, with Tonks' Metamorphmagus abilities, and Fleur's own status as a quarter-veela, it made brilliant sense.

"Miss Delacour," Tonks breathed. She lost control of her gift, normally tightly reigned in, and her hair turned a brilliant pink. Fleur gasped, and a laugh escaped her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop smiling despite it all, grinning and giggling.

"Now you're my soulmate, you have to take me away from here," she commanded, covering her smile with her hand.

"Bossy," Tonks replied rudely, with a twinkle in her eye. She took Fleur's hands in her own, drawing her to her feet. "Go pack, Miss Delacour. Only the essentials."

Fleur beamed. She raced away, jamming a few items of clothing into her purse, which had a undetectable extension charm upon it. Pausing, she hesitated over a picture of herself, her father and her late mother, before including that as well. She returned to her parlour, where Tonks was waiting, holding a communimirror in her hand.

"Ready?" Tonks asked, shoving the mirror into a pocket, a strange expression upon her face that Fleur dismissed as nerves.

"As I'll ever be," Fleur said, suddenly uneasy. If she left there was no going back. Father would not take her betrayal well. He would search for her, no matter where she went, and when he found her… she shivered.

Tonks strode forward, and drew Fleur into a hug. Fleur relaxed into it, and knew that she was making the right choice.

"Let's go," she said imperiously, trying to hide her worry.

The sickening twist of apparition was unwelcome, and Tonks had to catch her when Fleur stumbled on the landing.

"Alright?" Tonks asked.

"Of course." Fleur looked around curiously, twining their hands together. They were in an office – and there was someone at the desk. She withdrew her wand, and glanced at Tonks for reassurance.

Tonks looked oddly… guilty.

"Report, Auror Tonks," the woman snapped in English, peering at them through a monocle over her eye.

"What," Fleur spluttered. She clutched tighter at Tonks' hand, and Tonks squeezed back.

"This is Fleur Delacour, my soulmate," Tonks said defiantly, also in English. "I wasn't going to leave without her."

Fleur thought she ought to feel betrayed as she put the pieces together while Tonks and the fierce lady argued over her. Tonks was a British Auror that had been spying upon her father, likely gathering information that would lead to his arrest.

The only thing that Fleur could feel was vindicated. He deserved everything that was coming to him.

"Miss Delacour – Fleur, are you alright?"

They were in another room now, just the two of them. Fleur gazed up into Tonks' eyes, still brilliantly silver, despite her now apple green hair.

"Yes," she replied. A look of relief passed over Tonks' face.

Fleur yanked her down into a kiss, and then smiled into the softness of her lips, a stark contrast to Tonks' otherwise hardened exterior. "I'm glad – I'm glad that you were there, and I hope that he's locked up for the rest of his life, and never gets out," she declared fiercely.

Tonks drew back, and brushed her thumb over Fleur's cheekbone, a fond look in her eyes. "You're quite the little firebrand, aren't you – my firebrand."

"And you're my Tonks – now, and forever."

* * *

word count: 1082

*wonders if she can write anything other than soulmate!AU anymore*


	3. As Brave as the Moon

Het: Luna/Fred

* * *

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

Writing Club

Days of the Month: Quiet Day - Write a fic without dialogue.

Setting: the Astronomy Tower

Song Lyrics Challenge

20\. By the light of the night

 **As Brave as the Moon**

* * *

By the light of the night, the glowing moon and twinkling stars, Luna waits, her legs dangling off the edge of the Astronomy Tower. The stone is smooth and cool beneath her thighs, but the wind is warm on this late September evening, and she is not cold, despite her bare arms and legs.

There's a rustling sound of parchment being folded, and then someone sits down beside her. She tilts her head, and smiles. Fred doesn't smile back. His eyes are not filled with mirth, but are unusually serious, and he extends his hand.

With a sigh, Luna places her own delicate fingers within his. Carefully, he turns her hand over, and using a silent spell, conjures a splint for her twisted wrist, the bandages tight, holding her safe and sound. His fingers tickle her skin as he trails them along the veins of her inner arm, over the splint, finishing so that just the very tips of their forefingers are touching.

Luna wiggles her fingers, and winces as pain shoots up her arm. It doesn't deter her, and with a wry grin and a shake of his head, Fred twines their hands together, fingers interlocked, reaching out so that both of his hands wrap around her own.

He opens his mouth as if to speak, but Luna shakes her head. To speak would break the silence, and there's something enchanting in the peace of this evening beyond any magic she's performed with her wand. It would be wrong to speak, so wrong it might make her cry. Fred seems to grasp this, and gently squeezes her hands in acknowledgement, a hundred sentences wrapped up into one single gesture. Luna blinks at him, and hopes that he understands that they are speaking, even if they're not using words.

They sit in silence, hand in hand, and Luna leans her head on his shoulder, and watches the moon, big and bold and bright. It's so brave, standing alone, with nobody to speak to if it should like to or not. Luna's not brave. That's what she has Fred for, warm and reassuring at her side. He's brave for her when the girls are mean, when she misses her mother, when her body or soul feel like they're never going to stop hurting. If she borrows enough of his bravery, one day she hopes she'll be able to pay it back.

Fred shifts closer, pressing them together from shoulder to waist, and he's warm and strong against her. Luna smiles at the moon, safe.

* * *

Word count: 423


	4. Moving On

Slash: Remus/Sirius

* * *

For QLFC Season 5 Round 8

Prompt: Remus and Sirius only ever had eyes for each other, but they made a promise that if one died the other would move on, and that's why Remus allowed himself to fall for Tonks

Optional prompts:

(food) Bagel

(object) Suitcase

 **Moving On**

* * *

"Mmmphff!" Sirius said incomprehensibly, gesturing at Remus with half a bagel. The other half had just been stuffed into his mouth.

"Eat, then speak," Remus said, vaguely amused, and sipped at his tea. They were in the kitchen of their cottage, small, but cosy, and it was a far sight from either of their childhood homes. Remus' had been a council flat, grubby and cramped, and the less said about Sirius' childhood the better.

"I love you, you know? Also, these bagels are fucking amazing."

Remus smiled, but hid it behind his mug. "I'm not having sex with you again this morning, if that's what you're angling for."

Sirius scoffed. "Such suspicion. Can't I say that I love you without angling for a bit of nookie?"

Remus arched a brow. Sirius gave him 'puppy dog eyes', but as ever, they failed. Remus' heart had been hardened against them for years. He'd had to, or else he would live a life wrapped around Sirius' little finger.

"Oh, boring," Sirius said, huffing. "Fine. I love you anyway."

"I love you too," Remus said with a smile. "Especially if you do the plates."

"Moony," Sirius cried in dismay, drawing out the 'o', but he flicked his wand. The plates stacked and began scrubbing themselves, soapy foam on white china, before zooming into the cupboards, dry by the time they arrived. "You're so mean to me."

"Mmm, it must be such a hardship to only have sex once a morning, instead of twice. Whatever will you do?" Remus took a last swig of his tea, and placed the mug next to the dishes waiting to be cleaned. He brushed off any crumbs that might have found their way onto his wool jumper, and pulled on his blazer.

"I might die," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Do you think that's possible?"

"It's highly unlikely." Remus picked up his suitcase. Inside was everything a man could ever need to deal with newly turned werewolves. "I'm off to the shelter. Do try to not cause too much trouble at the Ministry."

"You kill all my fun," Sirius grumbled. "All of it. Funkiller!"

"The word you're looking for is killjoy, you moron," Remus said kindly. "Now, come here, and give me a kiss."

Sirius beamed, and bounded over to him, planting a sloppy and enthusiastic kiss on Remus' lips. Remus sighed into it and clutched him closer.

He didn't know what he'd ever do without Sirius.

"Be safe today. Okay? Promise me."

Sirius brushed their noses together. "Of course."

"And – you know – if I – " he gulped. Caring for werewolves that were ostracised by the public and victimised by the war was a dangerous job. "If I die, you'll move on, won't you? Don't mope over me, I won't allow it."

"Remus." Sirius pulled back, looking serious. "None of this sort of talk now. We'll both be fine."

"Promise!" Remus insisted. He'd die twice over if Sirius didn't move on with his life. Remus wasn't worth that.

"I promise. And you as well. We'll move on, and be happy, and only ever think fond thoughts of each other."

Remus sighed, not at all reassured. He brushed their lips together again, soft and sweet, breathing in Sirius' scent, motor oil and bitter coffee. "I love you, Siri."

"I love you too, Remus."

* * *

Tonks had Sirius' eyes. Remus felt faintly sick every time he thought that. It led to twisted thoughts like – what if Remus was only with Tonks because she reminded him of Sirius?

Remus rolled out of bed. Tonks was still asleep, her natural dark curls fanned about the pillow, eyes closed, snoring lightly. She was beautiful. Sirius would have thought so too, if they hadn't been, well, cousins.

 _A smoking hot piece of ass,_ Sirius would use the phrase to describe anybody he liked, Remus included.

Tonks was beautiful. And she was funny, in a slapstick kind of manner that Sirius would have thought beneath him. She was hardworking, and Sirius had been the laziest little shit that Remus had ever known. She was clumsy, hilariously so, and Sirius used to wonder how on earth that had happened, because the Blacks were a sinfully graceful family, Sirius even more so.

Tonks and Sirius were alike, and they were nothing alike.

Remus snuck back under the covers. He slipped an arm around Tonks' waist, and kissed her on the side of her mouth.

"Mmm?" she said, still half asleep. She shuffled closer, so that their noses brushed together. Remus' breath caught, and his heart ached. But it was an old kind of ache, a throb that pulsed with his heartbeat, no longer a raw and exposed wound.

"I love you, you know?" he whispered. She opened her eyes, blinking at the light. They were beautiful. Silver… like the moon in the dark of night.

Tonks smiled. "I love you too, old man. Now, go back to sleep."

Remus smiled wryly, and closed his eyes, doing as he was bid.

Moving on from Sirius had been impossible. But he'd promised – they both had. He thought about how furious he'd have been if Sirius had spent his life moping, and knew that he was making the right choice. He could almost imagine Sirius cheering him on. _Put a ring on her finger, like we always dreamed about doing_ , he'd say.

As Remus drifted off to sleep, he dreamed about a future with Tonks. It looked bright.

* * *

 _Word count: 905_


	5. Letters of Love and Loss

Marauder: Lucius/Narcissa

* * *

2nd November 1971

My darling sisters,

I have met someone whom I think that I am falling very much in love with. He is kind to me, charming and oh so handsome. He is also the epitome of Slytherin values, and feels exactly as I do upon the matter of having to share our world with the muddied filth that Dumbledore allows into this school.

I know that mother has been considering engagements for us all, and I beg for you to turn her thoughts toward the matter of myself and Lucius Malfoy. I know their House is relatively new to Britain, but their money is old, and their looks are exquisite. I am sure that our children would be a credit to the House of Black.

I hope that you will find similarly happy matches.

With love,

Narcissa

* * *

6th November 1971

Dear Cissy,

Ha! You _fool_ – you should know better than to try to turn our mother's thoughts anywhere than where she wants them to be. She is considering Lucius Malfoy… for Andromeda. Soft and weak that Andromeda is, she is well suited to a pansy like him.

Never fear, Cissy, we'll find the perfect match for you. Perhaps my betrothed's brother? I am to wed Rodolphus Lestrange, as I'm sure you'll have already heard. The date is set for early May– mother has already written to your mudblood loving buffoon of a headmaster and requested that you be excused for it. I'm sure we will have found someone to escort you by then - but remember that you are the youngest of us all – don't set your sights too high, Cissy.

Bellatrix

* * *

8th November 1971

Drommie, my sweet sister, is it true?

Are you to be engaged to Lucius Malfoy? Oh – you cannot marry hiim! You must beg for mother to find you another, on my behalf. Lucius says that he will do his duty – but I know that our love is pure, and that we will only ever be happy if we are together.

Please, do not break my heart like this, for I do not know if I could ever forgive it, and I surely will never recover.

Your beloved sister,

Narcissa

* * *

19th November 1971

Dear Cissa,

If you want him so badly, you may have him. I wish you the best of luck with Lucius, and I hope that you are very happy together.

Personally, I think that he is a vile little cockroach with all the charm of a slug, but the heart wants what it wants. Don't look too fondly upon me for doing this – my reasons are entirely selfish, and my council is my own.

While still at school, I met a man that I fell deeply in love with, and we promised ourselves to each other. Just two days prior to me penning you this letter, we married in a secret ceremony, with only our witnesses attending.

Unfortunately, the family will not approve, for he is a mudblood.

Still, I do not care.

I doubt that I will see you again, unless in passing. I wish both you and Bella all my love, and I want you to know that I will always consider you to be my sister, even if you no longer feel the same.

Yours sincerely,

Andromeda Tonks

* * *

27th November 1971

Dear Cissy,

Your engagement has been agreed upon, and you shall marry Lucius Malfoy the summer following your graduation from Hogwarts.

That **whore** has been blasted off the family tree, and I hope never to hear you speak her name again. She has become a blood traitor, and thus, our enemy.

Your adoring, beloved, and _only_ sister…

Bellatrix

* * *

 _Word count: 612_


End file.
